comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-4055
Earth-4055 'is a universe made by J50A. Editorially, it is dubbed the ''Jackyverse, as it is used for J50A to pour down his own ideas. This universe is partly based on J50A's other work in Marvel Comics Fanon wiki, named Earth-4045, although with some modifications. Particularly, compared to Earth-4045, instead of having the Avengers in this universe, the Justice League takes their place. But while the "principal roster" is similar, the members are completely different. In this universe, most of the characters' origins were rarely explained, or already established. Story Arcs The League Arc In this arc, the universe is introduced, as well as its editorially first superhero team, the Justice League of this universe. Some alternate version of heroes are also introduced in this universe, along with the universe's first "mega-villain", and the villain's race. This arc is moderately inspired by the New 52 Justice League, and Justice League: War, but again, with some modifications, especially the Justice League roster, and the main villain. Future Imperfect Arc While the arc has the same name as a particular Hulk comic event, it is different. In this arc, the Justice League deals with problems of one of the possible futures of Earth-4055, Earth-5055, where recently a refuge from the possible future fled to Earth-4055, and he's hunted down by the nefarious ruler of the future. In this arc, Mon-El, the one and only Superman of the future, and this universe, is introduced, as well as the prime antagonist, Kang. Heroes (Earth-4055) Justice League *Ikaris *Pulsar *Flash *Max Damage *The Shield *Doctor Spectrum *The Engineer Villains (Earth-4055) The Phalanx *Ultron *Vision *Doomsday Earth-5055 Earth-5055 '''is one of the possible futures of Earth-4055. This universe is one of the main settings of the ''Future Imperfect ''arc. In this universe, the world has been conquered by Nathaniel Richards, who rules over the entire planet with iron fist, and hunts down anyone who dares to oppose him. The fleeing of Mon-El (Superman) to Earth-4055 due to his rebellion to Kang is the main factor that triggers the entire arc itself. Due to its nature of being a possible future of Earth-4055, some inhabitants of Earth-4055 also exists in Earth-5055, albeit most of them are deceased. After the ''Future Imperfect ''arc, some characters that have been seen in Earth-5055 may appear in the main storyline itself, albeit they'll appear younger because they're from the past. Heroes (Earth-5055) Rebellion *Superman *Cable *Bishop *Prophet *Human Torch Villains (Earth-5055) Men of Tomorrow *Kang *Zarrko *The Maker Trivia *This universe's introduction is somehow to J50A's other work, Earth-70710, in which both universes use the concept of the New 52 Justice League's introduction, but both are introduced in a different way. **Ultron's depiction in this universe is inspired by his ''Annihilation ''incarnation, where he ruled over the Phalanx, but instead of just a temporary ruler, Ultron's a long-time ruler of the said alien race. **Ultron also takes the place of Darkseid compared to the inspiration of the first event. **This universe's ''Jusstice League ''roster mirrors the original N52 Justice League roster, with only Flash being the original ''Justice League. ''Each members take the place of the original roster, such as Ikaris taking the place of Superman, Engineer taking Cyborg's place, Max Damage taking Batman's place, and Doctor Spectrum taking Green Lantern's place. Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Jacky 50A